


Iron Man/Kim Possible

by KPfan1013



Series: Ultimate MCU [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: First story of my ultimate MCU X over project. A rewritten version of Iron Man 1 with Kim Possible mixed in. Kim Possible and Tony Stark must work together to escape terrorist captivity. In doing so, they opened up a world of unlimited possibilities for heroes and villains.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Ultimate MCU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709719
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this project ever since watching my first MCU movie. I've had doubts about this, due to my autism, but finally after time during social distancing, I got all the nooks and crannies figured out. I hope you all enjoy this. Takes place after, 'Rewriting History'.

For Kimberly Ann Possible, the situation couldn't possibly get worse. No pun intended, of course.

There she was, sitting in a stuffy military jeep trudging through the deserted lands of Afghanistan, one of the most dangerous, war-torn regions on Earth, with nothing around but dry land and rocks until the eye could see.

To be honest, this wasn't what really annoyed her. And she wasn't exactly worried about the danger, either. Oh, sure, she would be careful, but she was Kim Possible after all. She could handle danger alright, and that sure wasn't the first time she had been into a dangerous place. Saving the world was all in a day's job for the plucky redhead cheerleader.

No, what wasn't doing wonders for Kim's mood was the fact that right now, she was sitting next to one of the richest, most influential and most flat-out annoying people she ever had the misfortune of meeting. Anthony Edward Stark, or Tony Stark for short. In his own words, a genius, a billionaire a playboy and a philanthropist. Indeed, he was the CEO of Stark Industries, the largest conglomerate of weapon manufacturers in the world. And Kim wasn't about to deny that the man had his merits – while she didn't exactly like the fact that he owned a weapon manufacturing company, those were a necessary evil after all.

No, it had more to do with the fact that the man was insufferably smug, with an ego that would make Dr. Drakken blush from embarrassment, and a sense of entitlement that hardly endeared him to the young crime fighter. She was the man now sitting next to him as an insufferable snob and a corporate bully who was hell-bent on having his way, throwing both his money and his weight around.

And sitting near the guy in such a place, with that awful rock-like music booming in her ears, under the scorching heat of the Afghani badlands… well, it certainly wasn't doing much to help Kim's mood. She frowned when Tony raised a glass of ice whiskey and moved it slightly in his hand, causing the ice cubes to make a slight chiming sound. He carried himself as if he knew he was calling the shots, and Kim honestly hoped that a distraction would soon come to save her from sitting there in silence along with the richest jerk in the world.

The soldiers sitting around were no help. True, she was expecting a degree of professionalism from them, but those guys felt stiff like mannequins, what with their unflappable expressions and their mimetic uniforms – sharply contrasting with Kim's bright yellow shirt, decorated with a blue star, and bher fashionable blue pants. The tension was thick in the air, not really helped by the heat making everything feel heavier and every movement feel slower.

Truth be told, Kim was rather thankful when Tony broke the overwhelming silence, still fidgeting with his glass of spirits.

"I feel like your driving me to a court martial." Tony half joked. "This is crazy. What did I do?" Kim smirked a little at that. "I feel like the kid hero is gonna pull over and snuff me. What? You're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!"

"Oh, I can talk. Jerk." Kim said with a nasty frown. Tony was a little taken back by that insult. He decided to try to break the tension between him and Kim.

"Oh, I see. So it's personal?" Tony asked.

"No. You intimidate her." A female soldier answered.

"Good God, you're a woman." Tony joked. Kim rolled her eyes at that. "Honestly...I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here?" Ugh… how long will I have to suffer this chauvinist idiot? Somebody put me out of my misery, please… Kim thought to herself, wishing anything would happen to distract her from the blowhard sitting at her side. At that moment, she would gladly have taken a fistfight with Shego over having to stand Tony Stark's ego. While the soldiers began to smile, Kim kept her nasty frown on her face. "I thought of you as soldier first."

"I'm an airman." The woman answered.

"And some ladies happen to be platoon leaders in the army as well." Kim said with a smirk.

"Well, she should be one. She has, actually, excellent bone structure, there. Just like you, Ms. Possible." He commented, causing Kim to grumble something in exasperation "I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you, is that weird?" Tony joked, making the soldiers laugh. Tony smiled at Kim who kept her frown. "Come on, it's okay. Laugh. You too, Ms. Possible! You look like you've just been dumped at the school ball! Admittedly, the place is nothing to smile, I'll give you that."

The soldiers all laughed at Tony's joke, and despite her opinion on the man, even Kim could not help but snicker a little. Okay, so maybe Tony Stark wasn't all that bad. Now, if only he could tone down the ego and get down to the level of mere mortals, he wouldn't be such a pain in the rear end to deal with…

"Ms. Possible? Can I ask you a question?" the soldier sitting beside the driver's seat asked out of the blue.

The redheaded girl raised her glance and put up her most convincing smile. At least, a little bit of conversation would help her pass the time. "Yes, of course. No big. Ask away!"

"Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year's Club Banana underwear models?"

Kim was slightly embarrassed at the question and smiled in a friendly way towards the soldier. "Yea, that was me." She felt good at answering that question. Wow people actually brought the calendar with her in it? "March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins." Tony on the other hand was surprised, but he did keep on a straight face.

"Wow, I did not take you to be a player like that," commented Tony with a smirk on his face, actually thinking that Kim… did any of that stuff. Is he for real? Kim thought in disbelief.

"What, no!" she replied in embarrassment. "I just did some speed dating, that's all. I'm not like you at all." Now it was Tony's turn to feel slightly embarrassed.

"Anything else?" Tony asked. The soldier next to Tony raised his hand up slightly, attracting Tony's attention away from Kim. "Really, you're kidding me with the hand up right?" Kim sighed in relief as he got distracted away from her. Ah, typical Stark.

"Would it be possible to take a photo alongside you two?" asked the soldier sitting next to Kim, producing a small camera from his uniform. Kim had to chuckle at how he seemed like a serious, professional soldier a moment before, and now he was as giddy as Ron and Rufus in front of a Naco.

"Yes, very possible. I have a Possible sitting right next to me, after all." Tony answered, his sarcastic tone enhanced by the devil-may-care tone in his voice. Kim rolled her eyes once again, wondering whether she would ever hear the end of it, but she couldn't help but let out a short laugh at the business tycoon's sense of humor.

The soldier on the front seat readied his own camera as Tony, Kim and the other soldier struck a pose, with Kim combined her hair back with her hand and smiling brightly at the camera.

"No putting it on MySpace. And no ambiguous gestures." Stark warned just as the soldier sitting with them made a victory sign with his right hand. "Oh no, that one is okay. Peace. Of course. I love peace."

"Yeah. You'd be out of a job with peace." Kim smirked.

"Come on. Hurry up." One of the soldiers said to the soldier who was holding the camera. "Don't change any settings. Just click it."

And that was when fate struck its blow.

The road ahead suddenly rose up in a wall of rock, dust fire and concrete, and a tremendous blast roared into Kim's ears, threatening to shatter her eardrums! The vehicle in front of them was obscured by the debris, and the driver had to suddenly hit the brakes, lurching everyone forward and forcing the jeep to skid to a sudden halt. The soldiers were up and about in a moment, and after a brief instant in which everything dissolved into chaos, even Kim was aware of the danger and shook with terror for the first time in her teenage life along with Tony. "What's going on?!" Kim asked fearfully.

"Contact left!" The airman said. She then got her gun and prepared to go out to fight back, only to be shot dead. Kim and Tony gasped at seeing her get killed as the soldier who asked about the underwear models was next to go out.

"Jimmy, stay with Possible and Stark!" The soldier ordered. Both of them laid down as that soldier fired a few rounds before getting killed instantly. Kim was shocked by how fast they were dying. Whoever this militia was, they had better weapons than the US Army. She was still shaking with terror with Tony as the soldier who wanted to take a picture with them prepared to go out.

"Son of a bitch!" The soldier yelled as he stepped outside.

"Wait! Don't go!" Kim pleaded. She always knew what to do during missions with super villains wanting to take over the world, but nothing for the war torn country of Afghanistan. She was more terrified than she had been in her entire life.

"Yeah, give us a gun!" Tony requested.

"Stay here!" The soldier ordered, only to be killed by bullets the moment he turned his back. Those bullets penetrated the Humvee as Kim and Tony sat there with terror in their beings, wondering what to do in order to save themselves.

With nothing left to do for themselves, and still terrified nonetheless, both Kim and Tony mentally agreed to walk out of the Humvee; with Kim getting out first and Tony last. Just as they did however, a trail of bullets hit the Humvee from behind them. They both ducked in order to avoid being hit.

"Ok, ok…." Kim muttered to herself, fearful for her life. "What are we supposed to do now?" she asked Stark directly. Tony looked at her with fear written all over his face, not only for his life but for hers as well (though he'll never outright admit it).

Tony tried desperately to come up with a plan of his own. "Ok, we uh…." He then saw a pile of rocks up ahead that can provide cover for them both. "Ok, just follow me over there." He started to head over to get to cover, with Kim not trusting in Tony in the slightest. But with no other option for herself, she albeit agreed to move over there with him.

As they both his behind the boulder, Kim took out her Kimmunicator to contact her friend Wade for emergency assistance. She waited for a few seconds before he picked up. "Hey Kim," Wade answered on the other side of the line. "How's it going over in Afghanistan?" He didn't hear the explosions going on unfortunately, prompting her to tell him directly.

"Wade, listen-!" she said in a desperate and fearful voice. But before she can continue on a missile landed right in front of both Tony and Kim, and both could make out the logo and name of "Stark Industries" on said missile. A few seconds has passed, with Wade calling out to Kim, but she never said anything else because the missile exploded.

The blast emitted a powerful shockwave that pushed both Kim and Tony back, knocking out Kim and leaving Tony conscious. He felt his chest was hurt, so he unbuttoned his shirt and saw blood by the area where his heart is. Due to all that Tony started to feel himself fall unconscious as well.

A few hours have passed, and Kim woke up with a ringing sound in her head, along with a huge headache that made her head boil. She opens her eyes and sees that some type of hood/sack was put over her head. She seemed to be seated in a wooden though sturdy chair it seems as she is tied by her ankles and wrists.

A few more minutes passed, and then somebody took the sack off her head as some light have blinded her. She looks around her surroundings as she sees men holding guns towards her. She also looks to her right and sees Tony as well, though in much more pain it seems and in the same position as her. Then she looks at the front and sees a video camera pointed at them, with a male voice, presumably the leader, speaking to the camera.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all so much for following and reviewing. I wanted to say that I'm glad you liked this fic, because plenty more like this are coming around. The next project? Phantom Planet. But more on that soon. Enjoy chapter two.

**36 hours earlier...**

**Atlantic City**

In the bustling nighttime gambling scene of Atlantic City, many famous and high society people have gathered in a hotel restaurant for a special event. Someone was being awarded the Hero Award and the key to the city. That someone was backstage, wearing a shy but excited smile on her face that goes great with her little black dress. That someone was Kim Possible. A multi media presentation began to play on the big screen, explaining Kim's heroic origins.

"Kim Possible. Modest. Compassionate. Tough. Heroic." A deep male voice narrated as pictures from Kim's early childhood were shown. "Even from an early age, the daughter of rocket scientist James Possible and brain surgeon Ann Possible was already making a huge difference in the world. At age four, she was rewarded the Most Polite award from her Pre K class. At age eight, she was on the top of her school's honor list. And at age 14, she became head cheerleader at Middleton High."

Kim couldn't help but blush under her smile as she looked back on those fond memories. "Then, Cuddle Buddy collector Paisley had contacted Kim on her website, originally designed for odd jobs. After saving him, Kim had used her skills and special weapons to help people in life dangerous situations and save the world from super villains. With help from her friends Ron Stoppable and Wade Load, Kim helps usher in a new age for heroes everywhere, winning global approval with her kindness and confidence. Today, Kim Possible has helped make the world a much safer place."

She then began to straighten her hair a bit as her celebrity friend, pop superstar Britina, came to the podium. "About two years ago, I contacted Kim on her website to help save my Chicago show from a horrible backstage fire. Ever since then, I've had the most fabulous honor of being part of Team Possible's favor network. She is my super BFF. Ladies and gentlemen, Kim Possible!"

With that, Kim came onstage wearing a really big smile as she was met with applause from everyone, including Ron and Rufus, who were in the audience, wearing tuxedos, per Kim's advice. After all, this was a high society event, and Kim didn't want them to embarrass her with gross antics. For once, they were being well mannered. Well, until Kim came onstage and accepted her award. "Go KP! Boo yah!" Ron yelled excitedly.

"Whoo hoo!" Rufus squeaked.

Kim rolled her eyes playfully at that before she began to make her speech. "Wow. This is huge. Well, I just want to thank the entire Atlantic City for this amazing honor. I've never thought I would receive an amazing award like this. First of all, I wanna thank my parents for keeping me grounded and teaching me to stay true to myself. They've been the best in raising me. I also wanna thank my BFF Monique, my principal Mr. Barkin, my fellow cheer squad, and my little brothers, the Tweebs. Finally, I wanna thank three very special people for helping me save the world: Ron, Rufus, and Wade."

"You got that right, Kim!" Ron cheered, happy that his best friend mentioned him. He then knocked down a glass and spilled water on a lady's dress. "Oops. My bad."

* * *

An hour has passed since Kim received her award. She was currently in a photo shoot with many other famous celebrities and such. In the sidelines, Ron and Rufus were talking among themselves while also eating off of a cheese plate. "Well, I can definitely say that Kim deserves it. Heck we even saved the world many times, especially after we cleared her ancestor's name," Ron conversed with Rufus. Rufus only responded with some squeaking noises. To anyone else that were listening to the conversation, they wouldn't be able to understand what Rufus was talking about, but Ron was able to. "Yea, that's exactly my point!" he seemingly agreed to whatever Rufus said.

Just then Kim walked back to Ron and Rufus, exhausted from the day's events. "Augh, I know being a hero is exhausting and all, but being both a hero and in the spotlight is just a whole new level of tiredness." Ron allowed Kim to lean on his shoulder, with Rufus being on his other shoulder, as they walked back to the hotel room Britina provided for them. They made it to their room on the second floor, and unlocked the door to get in. Once inside, Kim collapsed on the bed closest to the door with a yawn. Ron turned on the TV, with the news from today's events being shown.

"Ron, how is it heroes can keep up living double identities without going crazy?" Kim suddenly asked out of the blue. Ron gave her a confused look as she asked this to him directly. Kim then looked at the look he gave her, prompting her to elaborate. "Oh, come on Ron. The heroes you read in your comic books all lead double lives, yet they don't seem to be exhausted like I am."

Ron cleared his throat to answer her question. "Well, young lady, all heroes that I read have people not knowing who they really are." As he said this he put on a horrible impression of an old television announcer, making Kim laugh at his antics. "Wha- what'd I do?" he asked obliviously to her laughing. It took him a few minutes to realize what got her laughing before he laughed along with her. They went at it for a few more seconds before calming themselves down.

Just as they started calming down a newscaster was announcing the news. "And in other related news, Anthony "Tony" Stark was absent to receive his "Innovator of The Year" award. Instead his long-time friend and business partner, Obadiah Stane, went up to receive the award on Stark's behalf," the announcer stated. Kim and Ron were both listening to the report themselves as they watched. Kim was in utter disbelief at that. She knew Star and his company, and what they're famous for.

"I can't believe that smug, rich jerk won an award like that. His company are practically known terrorists for attacking and selling weapons of mass destruction!" Kim ranted, furious at Stark winning an award of any kind. Ron didn't say anything as she kept going on and on about how Tony Stark is a terrible person this and a terrible person that. After what felt like hours she fell on the bed again, this time exhausted even more than she was before.

Ron walked up to her and sat next to her on the bed, patting her back. "There there, Kim. Hey, who cares about this Tony Stark, huh? Not like we'll ever meet him." Just as he finished talking, the Kimmunicator went off, making him speak too soon.

Kim sighed as she picked up the Kimmunicator and answered it. "Go Wade." Kim said.

"Hey Kim. Congrats on the award." Wade said with a smile before noticing Kim's tired look. "You look exhausted."

"I am. Thanks." Kim said, rolling her eyes. "It's just with saving the world, cheerleading practice, and all these press interviews that I almost never get any sleep. So, what's the sitch? Drakken and Shego? Killigan? Professor Dementor?"

"Actually, it's been pretty quiet on the villain front." Wade informed. "It's just that there's this special military troop who want you to come to Afghanistan and entertain some kids at a local village."

"Afghanistan?!" Ron asked, more than a little nervous about entering a war torn country.

"Ron, relax. We're not gonna get shot at." Kim said, rolling her eyes at her bestie. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of security." She then turned back to Wade. "Okay Wade. We'll do it. But it's the last non world saving gig we'll take for awhile. After that, I'm going home and crashing on my own bed."

"Understood." Wade smiled. "Colonel Dick will be greeting you at the base tomorrow."

"Spanking." Kim said with a smile, before she noticed Ron and Rufus giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Colonel Dick." Ron said, bursting out laughing with his naked mole rat.

"We'll be there." Kim said before hanging up. She then picked up a cell phone to call her parents. "Hi mom, hi dad."

"Hi honey." Ann said on the other line. "How did ceremony go?"

"Pretty amazing." Kim said with a smile. "Anyway, I got one more thing I have to do before I go home tomorrow. Gotta go entertain some kids in Afghanistan. After that, I'm gonna be taking a break."

"Okay Kimmie Cub. Just promise us that you'll try to get some sleep tonight." James said.

"Thanks daddy." Kim said before seeing more news about Tony Stark, making her groan.

"What's wrong, Kim?" Ann asked.

"Sorry guys. I'm just a little tweaked over seeing news about that smug rich jerk, Tony Stark." Kim said.

"Ah, Tony Stark of Stark Industries." James said with a smile. "That man can build missiles and rockets. I used to write to him." He then frowned. "But that smug rich jerk never wrote back."

"I feel your pain dad." Kim said with a grin. "Well, I better get some sleep."

"Okay honey. Sweet dreams. Love you." Ann said.

"Love you too." Kim said with a smile before setting her phone down and going to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Las Vegas**

At the Ceaser's Palace, another award ceremony was being held. This one for Tony Stark, who was receiving the Apogee Award. A multi media presentation about Stark's life plays on the screens. "Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot." A deep male voice narrated. "Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cumm a laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe."

James Rhodes walked up to the podium to present Tony Stark's award. "As a liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor," he announced to the crowd before him. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this years Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark." The crowd starts clapping as classy jazz music plays in the background. After a few more seconds, the clapping started to down and James held up the award. "Tony?" he asked, not seeing his friend anywhere in the crowd.

As he searched the crowd his eyes fell on Obadiah Stane, who shook his head to answer the silent question that was asked. James started to feel slight embarrassment creep up on him as Stane walked up to accept the award on Tony's behalf. Stane graciously accepted said award as he began to speak at the podium into the microphone.

"Thank you colonel. Thanks for the save," Stane half-jokingly said. He then looked at the award as he began to speak again. "This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful." He then looked at the crowd and said jokingly, "Well, I'm not Tony Stark." This got the crowd to laugh at his joke. "But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel, and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award." And he sounded very sincere when he said this. "Tony, you know… The best thing about tony is also the worse thing. He's always working," he said in a very reassuring tone.

* * *

But that however is not the case as Tony was not working. He was at the casino, playing caps. He had a group of people around the table watching him, with two women on both sides of his. He rolled a pair of dice and the others cheered, as it was a perfect score. Tony then turned around and headbutted Happy Hogan's shoulder. The woman on his left side rubbed his chest seductively as Tony looked at her. "Why don't we just stay till morning?" he asked her in a flirting tone. He failed to notice his best friend James Rhodes come up behind him unfortunately.

"You are unbelievable," he scolded him, angry at him not showing up for his award. Tony then looked at her, almost looking drunk.

"Oh no! Did they rope you into this?" he asked, not really caring what he had to say.

"No, nobody roped me into anything," Rhodes responded back, trying to not argue with him. "But I told them that if I presented you with an award you'd be deeply honored."

"Of course, I'll be deeply honored. And it's you, that's great," Tony said back, sounding very sincere with that. But that changed when he then asked, "So when do we do it?"

Rhodes shook his head at his antics as he then said, "It's right here." He gave Tony the award he earned. "Here you go."

"Ah there it is," Tony sarcastically said, not really caring as he has plenty of these. "That was easy." He then just off-handedly gave it to the woman on his left as he said, "Well, would you look at that. That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around."

Tony went back to playing caps as he held the dice. He brought it to the woman's face as he said, "Would you blow on that. Give me a little something-something." She happily blew into his hand as he then brought it to James face. "Come on, you too." James wasn't having none of that.

"I don't blow on man's dice," he told Tony, who was still telling him too. Having enough of it, James lightly smacked Tony's hand, making the dice roll on the table. The result was ultimately two craps.

The two are then walking to the exit as they shook hands. "Ok this is where we exit. Tomorrow morning don't be late," he reminded Tony, as something was to happen the next day. "I'm serious."

Tony kept telling him he knows as he walked with his bodyguard Happy. They walked past a group of people as he said, "Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's. There you go." He then gave his award to somebody dressed in roman attire.

They were then walking to their car as Happy opened the door for Tony. He was about to get in before he was stopped by somebody trying to get his attention. "Mr. Stark excuse me! Mr. Stark!" a feminine voice yelled. She ran up to Tony as she introduced herself. "Christine Everheart, Vanity Fair Magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

Tony and Happy were discussing is she was cute before Tony turned around to face her fully. "Hi," he greeted in a friendly tone. "Yea. Okay, go." He walked up to her to get close to her.

"You've been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?" she questioned Stark.

"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint," he jokingly answered.

"And what do you say to your other nickname?" she then asked, getting a little more personal. "The Merchant Of Death."

"That's not bad," Tony answered honestly. "Let me guess. Berkeley?"

"Brown actually," the woman retorted back.

"Well, Ms. Brown, It's an imperfect world, but it's the only world we got," Tony shot back, being honest for now in his answer. "I guarantee you; the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."

"Rehearse that much?" Christine sarcastically asked.

"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime," Tony sarcastically replied back.

"I can see that," Christine said in a mocking tone. Tony then went in for the kill.

"I'd like to show you firsthand," he said, trying to flirt with her.

Christine silently scoffs as she said, "All I want is a serious answer."

"Okay, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy, 'Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.'," Tony answer very sincerely.

"That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks," Christine sarcastically stated.

Tony was getting slightly irritated at her as he said, "My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."

"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering," she shot at him.

Tony took off his glasses as said to her, "Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey." As he said this he felt like he put her in her place.

"Wow," she said, seemingly impressed at that response. "You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?"

"I'd be prepared to lose a few with you," Tony answered, flighting his wat to her. Christine smiles slightly, and next thing you know she's on his bed, kissing him hungrily as she lays on top of him. They go at it for a few more seconds before they roll onto the floor, Tony laughing at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Kim and Tony meet face to face before they get captured. Once in captivity, they meet a kind soul and learn about the militia who captured them. Will they come up with a plan to escape?


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later after having sex, Christine laid in a bed, naked before a deep male British voice said, "Good morning. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds."

It woke Christine up as the dark windows were now lightened up with views of the California ocean side. "The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be 10:52 am." the British voice informed. Christine looked out the window and saw that she was no longer in Las Vegas.

**Malibu, California.**

She was in the bedroom of Tony Stark's mansion that was built on a cliff that overlooked the ocean. She was curious about the place and where Tony had gone, so she put on a shirt and walked downstairs to look for him.

"Tony?" Christine asked. No answer. "Hey, Tony?" Still no answer.

Christine then saw a touch screen with a knob. Curiously, she touched the knob, which made a strange beeping sound that startled her.

"You are not authorized to access this area." The British voice said.

Christine then backed away, not noticing another woman, this one with red hair and in a business suit standing behind her.

"That's JARVIS. He runs the house." The red-haired woman said, gaining Christine's attention. "I've got your clothes here. They've been dry cleaned and pressed. There's a car outside that'll take you anywhere you need to go."

Christine smirked as she knew who this was.

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts," Christine said, referring to Tony's personal assistant.

"Indeed I am," Pepper said with a smile.

"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning," Christine insulted.

"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires, including, occasionally, taking out the trash," Pepper shot back. "Will that be all?"

Inside Tony's workshop, Tony was working on dismantling a motorcycle engine, clearly not worried about being late for his plane or Christine. "Give me an exploded view," Tony said to his AI assistant, JARVIS.

"The compression in cylinder three appears to below," JARVIS informed Tony.

Just then, Pepper entered the room and had Tony's music shut off, much to his displeasure.

"Please don't turn down my music," Tony said.

"You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now," Pepper said, reminding Tony about his weapons demonstration in Afghanistan.

Tony then remembered about Christine Everhart.

"How'd she take it?" Tony asked, referring to Christine.

"Like a champ," Pepper replied.

"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?" Tony asked

He was still looking at his motorcycle.

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago," Pepper informed Tony.

who still was busy looking at his motorcycle.

"That's funny. I thought with it being my plane and all, it would wait for me." Tony said.

Pepper sighed as she has been through this before.

"Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple of things before I get you out of the room." Pepper informed.

"Doesn't it defeat the purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" questions Tony.

He sits on the wheel whipping off his hands with the rag.

"Harry called, got another buyer for the Jackson Pelican Wings do you want it yes or no?" asks Pepper.

"Is it a representation of spring period?" asks Tony.

"Um..no the Springs is actually the neighborhood in Tampa where he lived in Martha-"

"So?"

"Spring like the season. I think it's a fair example um...I think it is incredibly overpriced."

"I'm in. Buy it. Store it."

Tony gets up walking to the other side of the room with Pepper in toe.

"The MIT commencement-"

"It's in June, please don't hang me about this."

"Well, there are many needs-"

"It's way way way way way in-"

"Well, I'm going to say yes."

"Hold on flight transportation,"

"I need you to sign this,"

Tony grabs a mug and goes back to where Pepper is showing him a paper to sign.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me for? What do you have plans?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

She points out where Tony has to sign.

"I don't like it when you have plans."

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."

"It's your birthday?"

"Yes"

"I knew that. Already?"

"Yeah isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year."

"Go on get yourself something nice from on."

"I already did."

"Yeah."

"It was very nice."

"Yeah"

"It was very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Potts."

Tony takes a drink of his espresso handing the mug to Pepper heading out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, over the skies of the Pacific Ocean, Kim and Ron were riding in a plane flown by Kim's friend Bernice, who was part of Kim's favor network. "Thanks for the lift, Bernie," Kim said with a smile.

"It's no problem you have done a lot for me," says Bernice.

"Oh Please it is no big," says Kim with a blush.

"It's so crazy that we're going to Afghanistan, just to entertain some kids," Ron said before smiling. "Oh! While there, you think we'll get to meet Tony Stark?"

Kim groaned at that. "Don't remind me," says Kim.

She leans in her seat, hoping she won't get to see Tony Stark during this special mission. "KP, I understand why you don't like Tony Stark, but I think he's a cool guy. And he's rich!" Ron said, making Kim glare at him.

"Please Ron, he is so rude and annoying! Did you not pay attention to anything he says?" asks Kim.

"Yeah, only one hundred times! He's so cool!" says Ron.

"I guess but he is rude Ron!" says Kim, rolling her eyes.

The plane lands at the airbase, and the two leave waving to Bernice thanking her again for the ride.

"Rude or inventive?" asks Ron.

"Rude," says Kim, punching her friend in the shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roads of LA, Tony was in his sliver sports car, following his personal driving Happy Hogan, who was driving a black sports car. They were on their way to Tony's private plane that was waiting to take him to Afghanistan. They made it to the private airstrip. Rhodey was waiting for him near the plane, and he was not happy. "You're good. Oh, I thought I lost you back there." Tony laughed.

"You did, sir." Happy said, grabbing Tony's bags. "I had to cut across Mulholland." They then walked towards Tony's private plane.

"What's wrong with you?" Rhodey asked, angrily.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Three hours." Rhodey said, reminding Tony that he was three hours late.

"I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair." Tony said, shrugging it off, but Rhodey was getting sick of it.

"For three hours. For three hours you got me standing here." Rhodey said, still angry.

"Waiting on you now. Let's go." Tony said, clearly not bothered as he and Happy made their way inside the plane. "Wheel's up! Rock and roll!" Rhodey just rolled his eyes as Happy exited the plane and Rhodey made it inside. When will he learn, Rhodey thought to himself as he and Tony got situated and the plane took off, on it's way to Afghanistan. Once in the skies, Tony tried to break the tension that was going on between him and Rhodey. "What you reading, platypus?"

"Nothing." Rhodey said, still a little peeved at Tony.

"Come on, sour patch. Don't be mad." Tony said.

"I told you, I'm not mad." Rhodey said. "I'm indifferent, okay?"

"I told you I was sorry." Tony said.

"Good morning, Mister Stark." A flight attendant said with a smile.

"You don't need to apologize." Rhodey said as the flight attendant handed both of them hot towels. "You don't respect yourself, so I know you don't respect me. I'm just your babysitter. So when you need your diaper changed, let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?"

Tony then thought that a good drink might help ease the mood between them. "Hey, heat up a sake, would you?" Tony asked the flight attendant.

"No! We're not drinking. We're working." Rhodey said, but the flight attendant was already on her way to prepare the drink.

"You can't have sashimi without sake." Tony said, not caring about what Rhodey said.

"You are unconstitutionally incapable of being responsible." Rhodey said, trying to get to the point.

"It would be irresponsible not to drink." Tony said. "I'm just talking about a night cap."

A few minutes later, Tony and Rhodey were drinking their drinks and talking like they were friend, the mood around them lightened. But that was because of the sake's. And the strippers dancing around them. "That's what I'm talking about. When I get up in the morning and I'm putting on my uniform, you know what I recognize? I see in that mirror that every person that's got this uniform on got my back!" Rhodey said.

"Hey, you know what? I'm not like you. I'm not cut out..." Tony said.

"No, no. You don't have to be like me! But you're more than what you are."

"Can you excuse me if I'm a bit distracted here?"

"No! You can't be distracted right now! Listen to me!"

* * *

**Bagran Air Base, Afghanistan**

Kim and Ron walked around the base, looking for Colonel Dick, hoping he'll be able to give them a ride to the local village where they're supposed to be. "Miss Possible?" A man dressed in an Army uniform asked.

"Yes." Kim answered.

"Colonel Dick, here. Pleasure to have you in Afghanistan." Colonel Dick said with a smile.

"No big. I had some free time on my hands." Kim said before she glared at Ron who was trying to stifle his giggles. Kim punched him in the shoulder to make him act right. Ron then stood up straight, a sign of respect. She then noticed a private plane near them, and more soldiers gathered around it. Kim knew that there was only a few people she knew that would have a plane that fancy. "Excuse me, but who's plane is that?"

"Oh, that's Tony Stark's." Colonel Dick said, much to Kim's displeasure. "He's making a weapons demonstration today. Gonna showcase the new Jericho missile. Would you like to meet him?"

"Uh..." Kim said, trying to talk her way out of it.

"You would? Great!" Colonel Dick said, taking Kim's hand and dragging her to Tony who was stepping out of the plane. Kim then looked at Ron, trying to say 'save me', but Ron was distracted by the food table and was eating with Rufus to pay any attention to Kim.

"General." Tony said.

"Mister Stark." the general said, shaking the billionaire's hand. "We look forward to your weapons presentation." Colonel Dick then approached Tony with Kim. Tony smirked as he saw her and knew who she was.

"Kim Possible?" Tony asked with a laugh. "Wow! You just made my day. It's so nice to meet you. I've read all about you and the amazing stuff you do."

"That's nice." Kim said with a fake smile. "But, shouldn't you be in Japan chasing some models right about now?"

"I wish I was, but I'm stuck doing a weapons demo. Would you like to see it? I can show you first hand just what we're doing." Tony said. Kim wanted to talk her way out of it, but Tony already took her by the arm. "Come on. Just right here."

Kim growled to herself as Ron and Rufus, who gasped at seeing Tony Stark, followed them to where Tony was about to make his speech about the new Jericho Missile. Kim just stood by with a nasty frown as Tony began to make his speech.

"Is it better to be feared or respected?" Tony began. "I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries' Freedom Line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once."

Kim just rolled her eyes at that. "That's how Dad did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far." Tony continued. "Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves."

Tony then directed the new Jericho missile system to aim. Then, one of the missiles fired, taking aim at a mountain. But before it even hit, the missile broke up into smaller but more powerful missiles. "For your consideration, the Jericho." Tony finished as the mountain exploded, thanks to the Jericho missile.

The multi billionaire genius then pulled a high tech cooler with champagne and glasses for the soldiers. "I'll be throwing in these with a purchase of 500 million or more." Tony offered. "To peace!"

"Wasn't that epic, KP?" Ron asked with a big smile, but Kim kept her angry frown.

"Totally not!" Kim spat. "Such a showoff!"

Tony then answered his video phone. "Tony!" Obidah's face filled the screen.

"Obie, what are you doing up?" Tony asked. He knew it had to be nighttime in America already.

"I couldn't sleep till I found out how it went. How'd it go?" Obidah asked.

"It went great! Looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas." Tony smiled.

"Hey! Way to go, my boy!" Obidah praised. "I'll you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Why ain't you wearing those pajamas I got ya?" Tony asked.

"Good night, Tony." Obidah hung up and prepared to get in the Humvee when Kim passed him by.

"Hey. You wanna ride?" Tony asked, to which Kim scoffed.

"No. I gotta go to entertain some kids in Kadbul." Kim said.

"Hey, that's just a few miles away. I'll take you." Tony smiled. What is with this guy? Kim thought to herself. Can he take a hint?

"I'm not supposed to ride with strangers." Kim smirked.

"Well, technically you already know. So I'm not a stranger." Tony smirked back. "Come on. Just a few miles and you're done with me." Kim sighed and got in.

"Touch me any way that's inappropriate, I'll kick you so hard it'll wake up your doctor." Kim warned as Rhodey prepared to get in. But Tony already shut the door.

"I'm sorry. This is the 'fun-vee'." Tony smirked. "The 'hum-drum-vee' is back there." Rhodey just rolled his eyes as the convoy carrying Tony and Kim took off, leaving Rhodey and Ron behind.

"Hey! Wait for me! Kim!" Ron rushed, but he was too late. "Great! Looks like I'm stuck here till we get home."

As the convoy played Back in Black, Kim and Tony simply rode, not knowing that in a few seconds, their lives would change forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, inside a dark cave...

Kim woke up, groaning in pain over what happened. All she could remember was being knocked out by the blast of the missile. After that? Nothing much. Just blurs. She doesn't even remember being in front of the video camera with Tony while the terrorists dictated their demands. Well, maybe bits and pieces. But, it seemed too far from reality at the time. And, for Kim, that was saying something. She rationalized it to a nightmare. Just a nightmare. She then rubbed her head. It still ached. It still pounded. She groaned hard.

But, in a second, she was exploring her surroundings. She couldn't see that much, as there was not much light. What was there? Just two beds and more of the cave. Bright mining like lights. No mining equipment. One bed had Tony in it, who was hooked up to some kind of device that looked like a car battery. Kim then slowly but surely sat up. The blurs had faded as fast as they came when she came to. She saw a man standing next to a post with a mirror taped to it. He was shaving his facial hair.

"Ah..." the man said with an accent. "You're awake. Good to see that you're alive, Miss Possible."

Kim didn't really listen to what the man said. She had been captured by villains on missions before. She had even taken a ride on a reality TV cruise ship to get to a mission. But, this was much different. Kim gulped very nervously. She was getting teary eyed. But, she tried hard to put a brave face on. The cave, the being help captive by terrorists who have killed young American soldiers? None of it was just a nightmare. And it's only now Kim is beginning to fully realize it.

She and Tony almost died with some American soldiers, that day they were captured. She scrambled to find her Kimmunicator. The mysterious man could tell what Kim was looking for without saying much.

"Looking for this?" the man asked.

He was tossing a bag to Kim. Kim on reflex caught it easy. She very faintly smiled knowingly on that note. She quickly opened the bag. And her faint smile quickly was gone. The bad was full of fragments of the Kimmunicator, destroyed in the blast. Kim sighed heavily. She shook. She knew that she might never be able to talk to Wade for awhile, much less call for a rescue. She started to let her mind wander off, hoping to finally wake up.

After some long minutes though, Kim shakily shook her head to herself. She sniffled hard. Silent tears fell. After a long minute, Kim sighed deeply in self pity. She was looking down as she did. Another long minute went by.

As she got over her pity, Kim's mind rattled with many questions. Some stayed back. Some though? She began to speak them out loud.

"Who are you? What is this place? What is the freaking sitch with those guys?!" Kim asked with utmost urgency.

But, The man continued to casually shave.

"Don't worry. Your questions will all be answered soon." The man mysteriously replied.

Kim deeply sighed again. She instantly thought he probably wasn't gonna be much help. For all she knew, he was a terrorist mastermind playing mind games. Kim quickly pushed that thought away. She flopped down on the bed. She sighed hard into her hands. When she looked up, she heard groaning from the other side of the cave.

She saw that Tony was beginning to awaken. He was removing the surgical tubing from his nose. He then leaned over, trying to get a cup of water. The mysterious man saw it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned.

Tony then leaned to the other side of the bed. He saw the car battery. He then looked at the wires, which led right between the bandages covering his chest. Tony then ripped apart the bandages, revealing a device connected right where his heart is supposed to be.

It was almost like someone tried to make him a Frankenstein monster or a new Terminator. Tony couldn't help but faintly laugh to himself over that thought.

Kim winced. She saw what happened to Tony.

She's been in some pretty bad scrapes before. She got her brain switched with Ron and was left with quite some scrapes when she was switched back to her body. Ron was always unintentionally clumsy, Kim's body or not. Kim even had to get her appendix removed during a mission. But...never a injury much more horrifying than Tony's.

Tony breathed heavily as the shock came through him. After a long minute, he got over the shock. He too had many questions like Kim. But, Tony never held back his thoughts from anyone.

The mysterious man then finished shaving. He began to cook what appeared to be chili while whistling.

"Here. This...might help." Kim offered. She tossed Tony her cracked compact mirror.

"Thanks." Tony just said. The mirror allowed him to look at himself and his injuries in greater detail.

"What the freaking hell did you do to him?!" Kim asked in horror.

The mysterious man just chuckled some. But, the faint smile on his face left in seconds.

"What I did?!" He shot back in a low tone. "What I did was to save his life."

Tony just continued to look at himself.

"All right. Go ahead and tell us." Kim prompted.

The man continued to explain, "I removed all the shrapnel I could. You were easy to patch up. But, for you Tony Stark? There's...there's a lot left. And, it's headed into your atrial septum."

The man stopped cooking. He held up what appeared to be a vial containing some type of metal.

"Here, want to see? I have a souvenir. Take a look." The man offered.

He handed the vial to Tony. Tony saw that the man only removed about three pieces of shrapnel.

Kim started to question the mysterious man, "are you a doctor?"

"Why, yes. I am." The man replied.

He faintly chuckled. "Not as brilliant as your brain surgeon mother Ann Possible or getting you and Ronald's brains back in your bodies. But, just as good."

Kim's eyes went wide. How did this man know about Kim and her personal life? Only her best friends and a weapons guard knew about the brain switch episode.

"Anyway...I've seen wounds like that in my village. We call it 'The Walking Dead' because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs." The man reflected.

Tony was silent throughout what Kim and the doctor said. That is until this certain point. Finally, he asked, "What is this?"

He was referring to the device hooked up in his chest.

"That is an electromagnet..." The man explained. He moderately sighed."...hooked up to a car battery. And, it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart. Hmm?"

Basically, if it wasn't for the doctor, Tony would have been dead. Tony then zipped up the jacket that was given to him. He handed Kim her compact back.

Kim then looked up for a bit. She saw a security camera inside the cave. The full sight of it confirmed her suspicion.

"We're being watched." She pointed out with a whisper.

"That's right. Smile." The man kind of loudly said.

Tony and Kim still had many questions for the man who had saved Tony's life. Like how they got captured, and the group who captured them? Kim's face was puzzled. She knew the man's accent was familiar. She knew she heard it before. Maybe from someone she knew. But, she still couldn't pinpoint it.

The man smirked.

"Oh, I see. I sound familiar to you. Well...would it surprise you that I'm related to one of your arch foes? Professor Dementor, as he calls himself?" The man supposed.

Kim gasped. She remembered her German arch foe. He was a short guy, likes to yell a lot, and had a accent that was similar to this man in the cave. "You are?" Kim asked with a quiver.

"That's right. He and I are first cousins." The man explained.

Kim then growled from within. She was sharply glaring. She rarely ever growled at anyone. But, that was in high school. This whole cave reeked of a waking nightmare. The thought that the mysterious man was the one who put them in there was rearing its ugly head around.

"Don't worry young little lady! I...I am not evil like him. If I was, I wouldn't be trapped here like you and Mr. Stark." The man pleaded.

He was holding his hands behind his head as he did.

Kim deeply sighed with relief. She gave the man a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. Force of habit. And...I'm usually not in a living nightmare I haven't just woken up from." Kim admitted. She guilty laughed at her own growl.

Tony sighed in mixed relief.

"That is OK. It's normal for heroes like yourself anyway." The mysterious man said with a smile. Then he turned to Tony. "As for you, we met once, at a technical conference in Bern."

Tony thought hard as he tried to remember. He had gone to a lot of places and seen many faces. But, he just couldn't remember the man in the cave.

"Sorry. I don't remember." He pointed out.

"So typical of a billionaire." Kim thought kind of out loud. She smirked.

"Hey!" Tony annoyingly called back.

Kim just faintly giggled.

Tony started to glare. He was about to say something. "But... The mysterious man said something first.

"No, you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand much less give a lecture on integrated circuits." The man continued.

He laughed as he remembered that night much more than Tony. Kim couldn't help but faintly giggle again.

"Where are we?" Tony finally asked.

"From the darkness and smells of this place... I'd say we're in some cave lair in the mountains. The same kind of lair al-Qaeda could be using to hide...Osama Bin..." Kim was saying. Her voice broke. She was crying. Tears began falling down her face.

The ride back with Tony, the sharp extractions of shrapnel from the back of her arms and legs, the ice packs, the exploding missile, the camera, the terrorists, a distant all too familiar voice she couldn't place...the broken glass pieces of her nightmares seemed to all come together. The mysterious man and Tony were shook.

Well, much more so Tony than the mysterious man. But, still. Some tears fell from the mysterious man's face. But, his face otherwise seemed extremely calm.

After a long minute, Kim finally stood up. She stormed over to Tony. And before he knew what was happening, Kim had pinned him to the wall.

"Whoa! Easy kiddo!" Tony said in defense.

"Take it easy?! Take it easy? This...this is all your fault!" Kim exploded in anger.

"How...how was this all my fault? I just...!" Tony argued.

"I know how easily distracted guys like you get. So, you better listen now!" Kim shot back.

"Shutting up now." Tony muttered uncomfortably.

"Thank you." Kim muttered under her breath. "Our capture, those soldiers dying...it's all on you. They were killed by your weapons! Trust me. I know missiles on their way from villains. That missile...that missile that landed right near us? That gave me a pretty damn clear picture who designed them!" She practically yelled at the last part. She finally let go of Tony.

In a second, Kim was putting her arms out and her kind of clenched hands upward to bring her point home.

Tony froze in now fully remembered what happened and how they got there. He just didn't want to fully face reality. Kim was right. The soldiers that died protecting them were killed by Stark Industries weapons. And he and Kim almost died due to the missile that landed near them and blew them away. That still left a glaring question though: How did those terrorists get Stark's weapons?

Just then, there was a knock on the metal door.

"Come on, stand up. Stand up!" The man said softly to Tony and Kim.

Kim fast walked over to her bed.

She stood there. She was expecting the terrorists to be less questionably if she did.

The man firmly grabbed Tony's arm.

"Just do as I do. Come on...both of you...put your hands up." The man instructed.

All three of them did just that.

Then, a group of terrorists carrying guns came into the room.

Tony recognized those guns as his own. Well, his company's at least.

"Those are my guns. How...how did they get my guns?" Tony asked in a dead serious tone. He had let his arms down as he did.

"I have no idea. But I was right. Now they're probably going to...going to try and...and kill us." Kim whispered. She couldn't help but sob some at the sheer thought of it.

Yet she kept her hands up like it was military school or something.

"Do you understand me? Do as I do." the man hissed to Tony.

Just then, a large portly man, who was leading the gun wielding terrorists, began to speak in Arabic. It was all with a cruel smile on his face. Tony and Kim looked confused.

"Do you speak Arabic?" Tony asked Kim.

"Not that much." Kim admitted.

She was fluent in some languages. But, not that much for the Middle Eastern regions.

"He says, 'Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murder in the history of America. And welcome Kim Possible, the most famous hero and assassin, known worldwide.'" The man translated.

"Assassin? I'm not an assassin!" Kim pointed out.

She would never kill anyone in cold blood. It was not in her heroic DNA to do something so horrifying.

The leader continued to speak in Arabic while the man continued to translate.

"He is honored." the man said. The Ten Rings leader held out a picture of the Jericho missile and continued to speak. "He wants you both to build the missile. The Jericho missile that Tony demonstrated. This one."

He kind of nervously held out the picture of the missile for Kim and Tony to see at the same time.

Kim then glanced over at Tony, who was thinking the same thing as she was.

The Jericho missile was supposed to defend people from villain threats, not cause them. And now these terrorists were demanding that they build the most powerful weapon to be used to create terror throughout Asia and the Middle East. They couldn't let that happen. Both of them stood defiant with their arms down.

"We refuse." Tony said.

Kim glared tensely at the terrorists, daring them to do something. The Ten Rings leader yelled something in Arabic. And soon, the gun wielding terrorists approached Kim. She still stood defiant.

"Nice try to intimidate. But as you boys might already know...I know 16 styles of kung fu!" Kim pointed out, smirking wide.

She took down two terrorists with just some spin kicks in seconds. But that was all she could do.

Two terrorists overpowered her with two crudely built rusty grappling hooks. They were fired from grappling hook launchers strapped on their backs. Kim was instantly restrained against the cave wall by the rusty grappling hooks. Some sharp shooting pain flooded her shoulders. Some built up tears let loose. But, Kim put on a brave face regardless. Tony couldn't help but admire her brave face. He smirked for a bit.

Then, the terrorists kept Kim restrained by sheer numbers keeping the grappling hooks stationed.

"Hey! Let me go!" Kim cried out.

She struggled to break free. But, it was no use.

The Ten Rings leader shouted again. He nervously gulped. He just realized there are few terrorists left that aren't barely restraining Kim. The Ten Rings leader very reluctantly helped another terrorist shift a tub of cold water closer. He then drew out his own weapon. It was a exact match for the others. He kept a close eye himself on Tony in case he tried something.

By now, Kim was too worn out from struggling to escape to keep struggling. One of the terrorists checked her pulse. He firmly nodded to the Ten Rings leader.

The Ten Rings leader shouted again. The terrorists began to dunk Kim's head in the tub of cold water as Tony and the man looked on in horror. The terrorists waterboarded Kim twice, leaving her a wet and gasping mess physically.

The man begged in Arabic for the terrorists to stop. The Ten Rings leader just chuckled with an evil smile.

But, Kim still stood defiant.

"You might want to rethink your terrorism and your whole life. You can't break me. And, when I break out, you'll all be...!" Kim was remarking.

The Ten Rings leader whispered something to one of the terrorists. The terrorist pulled out a small tub of water from under Kim's bed. The terrorists laughed hard some. For all cramped and all too eager to get out of the small tub of water was a big electric eel. Two terrorists all too easily dunked the small tub of water into the bigger one, letting the electric eel loose in it.

"You...you got to be freaking kidding me! That...that was under my bed here all along?!" Kim realized.

She was now shaking with terror. She was about to be electrocuted. She tried to break free from the terrorists' grasps. But it was no use. The waterboarding, the crude grappling hooks, it all was meant to wear her down for this cruel awaiting moment.

Tears kept falling from Kim's face.

She gulped very nervously.

Tony has already seen too much death. He couldn't just stand there and watch them kill Kim Possible. They almost had Kim's face back in the water before Tony cut in.

"Alright! We'll do it! Just please! Let her go!" Tony yelled.

The Ten Rings leader cruelly smirked in triumph. The terrorists complied with Tony's was still breathing heavily. She tried to walk over to Tony. But she just almost completely collapsed on the floor. Only her hands against the edge of the bed helped break her fall. Tony rushed over to her.

"Hey. Hey Kim! I'm...I'm so sorry for everything here. You...you OK?" Tony very nervously asked.

He was on the verge of tears himself.

After a long minute, Kim spoke.

"Yeah. I...I was hoping to hear you say all of that. Maybe different parts at different times. But...well... Yeah." Kim said. She was grateful that Tony stood up, saved her life, and went a step further with standing up to things.

Tony faintly chuckled. But, it's not like he'd say more out loud in front of the terrorist leader. Kim managed a weak smile.

"Thank you." Kim whispered.

The Ten Rings leader then spoke in Arabic again. The terrorists then put bags over Tony and Kim's heads. They were escorted with the man outside the cave. Once out into the fresh air, the terrorists then lifted the bags from their captives' heads to reveal that the outside of their hideout had almost every single one of Stark's weapons.

They then walked the land as they saw multiple missiles, guns, grenades, RPG launchers, and more weapons than any Army branch was supposed to have had in the history of the United States.

Tony was still shocked over what he was seeing. He just couldn't believe that those terrorists got his weapons.

Kim was still physically shook up with being near death so suddenly.

But, through the tour she put up a brave face.

The leader then muttered something in Arabic.

"He wants to know what you think." The man translated for Tony.

"I think you have a lot of my weapons." Tony simply stated.

Kim continued to look around at the stockpile of weapons. Numerous deadly possibilities swirled throughout her brain.

Half of them were cartoonish. The other half were far from it.

Kim started sighing a lot to herself in mixed feelings.

"any kind of group with... Can attack any...! What have I been letting stay secret in...?! So...so many military bases I've been in and helped save. I...I never realized how..." She kept murmuring to herself.

She kept pacing around a lot. Tears fell from her face. But, she seemed too drawn into her own thoughts to notice.

The Ten Rings leader continued to speak demands in Arabic.

"He says they have everything you two need to build the Jericho missile. He wants you to make the list of materials. He says for you two to start working immediately. And, when you're both done, he will set you both free." The man was translating.

At the last part, Kim finally broke out of her drawn into herself thoughts. She very awkwardly rushed over to stand alongside the mysterious man and Tony.

The Ten Rings leader chuckled some to himself over that. He then held out his hand as if to say "Do we have a deal?"

Tony then shook his hand first. He faintly smiled.

"No. He won't." Tony bluntly said. He just saw that the leader is lying through his teeth.

Kim then reluctantly shook the leader's hand.

"Well... Maybe I have a better chance one day." Kim said. She faintly smiled.

The Ten Rings leader laughed hard at this. He said something in Arabic.

"You said you can't be broken. Yet, here we are." The mysterious man very reluctantly translated.

Kim gulped very nervously at that. Some tears fell.

She still tried to put on a brave face. But, she was failing to now. Some of the terrorists laughed.

Tony looked about ready to punch one of them. That's when the Ten Rings leader quickly says something in Arabic.

"No. You two won't." The man translated.

It pretty much was confirming again Kim and Tony's fears. The Ten Rings leader continued to cruelly smile.

Tony then looked over the mountains to see a bunch of men overlooking the terrorist actions here. He also saw that one of the people was a pale woman wearing a green jumpsuit. Clearly, they're the ones in charge.

Kim started to look around. She thought she heard someone faintly familiar shouting something to the men overlooking everything. But, The Ten Rings leader pushed Kim back toward the cave before she could get a good look. Kim groaned hard from the returning sharp shooting pain in her shoulders.

* * *

Night has fallen over Afghanistan.

Kim and Tony were sitting around a small fire, looking rather depressed.

Kim was still wearing the same yellow shirt with blue star and blue pants she had when he had gotten captured. She has never given up before. But, from the mood on her and Tony's faces, things were looking rather extremely bleak.

All the while, the mysterious man just paced back and forth.

"I'm sure they're looking for both of you. But they will never find you in these mountains." The man said.

Just then, he was kind of uncomfortably staring at them face to face. When they said nothing, he knew he had to be blunt.

"Look. What you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers. And you, Miss Possible..." The man was saying. He moderately sighs. "They have beaten you up until weakness overcame you. If they exploit and ruin your legacies...they can use it to influence your enemies or worse. Soon, they will rule the world. They even are building their own Kimmunicators from reconstruction and what little salvaged inner workings were left. Is that how you both want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the amazing Kim Possible and the great Tony Stark? Or are you both going to do something about it?"

After a few seconds, Kim's bleak look was replaced with a look of rage, brightness, and determination. She then stood up.

"No. No! We're not giving up! We've got a world to save!" Kim declared.

That made the mysterious man smile. He knew that Kim was spiking the fire in people that he had heard about.

"We're all gonna get out of here. Not just the both of us. But you too. It's a hero thing." She said.

She pointed to the man on the last part. The man looked surprised and pleased.

For a second, Tony smirked.

"OK. We must work together to form a plan of three phases for us to escape. Tony, I'm going to need your technical genius help for..." Kim started laying out the plan.

"Why should we do anything, kid?" Tony asked. He was still looking bleak. "They're going to kill me, you, him, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week."

Kim deeply sighed. She knew she had to bring Tony out of his self pitying daze. But, she wasn't really sure how yet.

"Well then, this is a very important week for you. Isn't it? To go out a hero?" The man asked Tony.

Then, Kim faintly smiled knowingly to herself.

"Look Tony, when those goons were waterboarding me, you stepped up and helped me. Why? Because you knew it was the right thing to do. I may still be more than a little angry at you for your weapons being involved here. But, about you doing the right thing? I also mean that. And when you saw those terrorists with your weapons? You totally knew it was wrong. We can make this right though. Anything is Possible for a Possible. That's what my family has always lived by. If I can climb Mount Everest, swim through the Nile River, and brave the Arctic cold while still making it on time for math class, then we can escape from this terrorist captivity nightmare." Kim said.

Tony actually managed to hold on to a solemn smile for himself.

"I'm the teen hero world saver. He's the scientist and doctor here. And you're...well, not drunk. You're also the best mechanic we got and a technical genius and a CEO. All three of us will have to combine our strengths to cover our weaknesses for us to walk out of here okay. Well...mostly as we can anyway. So Tony...are you with us?" Kim finished.

Tony continued to smile.

"You know kid, I thought at first you were going to act like "just a kid" when they tried to...well, yeah. What was I...? Ohh. Right. You got serious spunk kid. I mean it." Tony said.

Kim blushed some under her smile. Tony was expecting her to quip back. But, it wasn't coming.

"I know you do." Kim just said.

"OK. I'm in. Let's do it." Tony finally concluded.

Kim then high fived Tony.

"And don't even think about coming on to me, mister playboy billionaire. I'm a teenager! And, I can still kick your butt." Kim warned. She slightly glared as well.

"Wasn't even thinking it." Tony sincerely added.

"I'm glad you're not. Now...let's move on to getting out of here." Kim said.

Then, the there of them started working on their plan to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Middleton, Colorado**

Inside the Possible household, Ron was sitting on the couch, worriedly holding hands with Kim's parents, Ann and James, while Jim and Tim were sitting by themselves on the floor. "I hope our Kimmie is okay..." Ann said, her voice breaking. Ron then stood up and put on a brave face.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P!" Ron said. "I'm gonna find Kim no matter how long it takes! I will not stop till your daughter and my best friend is back here!"

"Thanks Ronald." James said with a solemn smile.

"Hey, if Kim is dead..." Jim said with a mischievous smirk.

"...can we have her room?" Tim finished.

"NO!" James and Ann yelled sternly. Both twins grumbled to themselves.

* * *

The next day...

Tony and Kim had the terrorists bring materials into their workstation. The terrorists had still thought that they were building the Jericho missile. But, what they didn't know was that they, along with the man who saved Tony's life, were fooling them in order to act on a escape plan.

"If this is going to be our work station, I want it well-lit." Tony instructed. The mystery man was translating for Tony to the terrorist leader. "I want these up. I need welding gear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm gonna need goggles. I would like a smelting cup. I need two sets of precision tools."

After everything was collected, Tony, Kim, and the man started to take apart a missile. While they were working, they decided to make small talk at whisper level. The camera was still online, after all.

"So, you're the teen hero who can do anything, right?" Tony asked Kim. Kim faintly smiled and nodded. "Can you speak different languages?"

"Yeah. I'm mostly fluent in Spanish, French, Italian, German, Chinese, and Japanese. But not enough for the Middle East languages. I was going to study them. But, well... I was...captured." Kim explained.

She very nervously looked down and was close to tears.

"You...you okay?" Tony asked in concern. He almost stops completely with taking apart the missile.

"I'm...I'm okay." Kim insisted.

Before Tony could say more, Kim turned to the mystery man.

"What about you? Do you know of more languages?" Kim asked.

"Yes. A lot. But apparently, not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian...who knows what else?" The mystery man uncomfortably said.

Tony and Kim continued to take apart the missile.

"Who are these guys?" Tony asked. He was dismantling the missile's motherboard.

"They are some of your "loyal" customers, sir. They call themselves the Ten Rings." The man explained. "Don't underestimate them. They are worse than al-Qaeda. If Osama Bin Landen met these goons, he would be dead on the spot." Kim and Tony very nervously gulped. "So, what's our phase three plan? Miss Possible?"

"Well...phase one is we find a way to keep Tony alive for the escape. Phase two...we find a way to destroy those weapons. Phase three...we get out fast. Once we're out, we try to send a rescue signal." Kim explained.

"That is a very simple enough plan." The man said with a smile.

"All we have to do is keep these goons fooled long enough, and it will." Kim said.

"Don't worry, kid. We will." Tony said. He, Kim and the mystery man continued to take the missile apart while staring a bit at the security camera. They all knew the Ten Rings were watching their every move.

"You know, we might be more productive if you both include me in the planning." The mystery man wondered

Tony and Kim weren't paying attention much as they finished dismantling the missile and taking out the engine. But, they heard a few words here and there like planning. Once on the work table, Tony took out a piece of metal from the engine.

"Okay. We don't need this." Tony said.

He all too casually threw the engine part away.

"What is that?" Kim asked. She pointed out to the fallen engine part.

"That's palladium. 0.15 grams." Tony replied.

Kim had heard about the metal during some of the Middleton Space Center's top secret experiments that her father let her see. It was worth a lot of money, and is used in almost any kind of high tech satellite fortifying or weapon building.

"How many do we need?" Kim asked.

"At least 1.6. So, why don't you both go break down the other 11?" Tony asked.

Kim and the mystery man did just that.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The terrorists were looking at the monitors to check in on Kim, Tony, and the man's progress.

"What are they doing?" one of the terrorists asked in Arabic.

"Working. It's not our place to question our leader." Another terrorist replied without a second thought.

* * *

After some molding, Tony poured some of the broken down palladium into a smelting cup. After it smelted, the man then lifted the smelting cup and began to pour it into a mold.

"Careful. Careful. We only get one shot at this." Tony said out loud.

"Relax. I have steady hands. Why do you think you're still alive, huh?" The mystery man assured well enough.

As the man poured the liquid metal into the mold, Kim grew curious.

"Hey, you haven't really told us your name. So, what? Do we call you cousin Demez?" Kim pointed out.

"My name is Yinsen." The mystery man calmly replied.

"Yinsen. Nice to meet you." Tony and Kim replied in unison. Kim gasps a little.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Kim said with a smile.

Tony smirked at that. "Cute." He added.

"Nice you meet you two too." Yinsen said. He faintly smiled. He stepped away to let Kim and Tony work.

"I really can't stand that chili anymore or whatever other mystery meat they give us." Kim said in disgust. It was all the terrorists would let them eat.

"You must have had many good meals and hot water before you were captured." Kim and Tony almost said in unison. They both just faintly smirked over that.

Yinsen nervously chuckled.

"Why young lady, where I'm from, food like hamburgers and ice cream are considered a rich man's treat." He said. "No offense."

He faced Tony as he did.

"None taken. I...it seems like a bright light away now." Tony said with a faint smile.

"It won't be away for much longer. Trust me." Kim somewhat cheerfully added. She put a comforting hand on Tony's.

Tony very firmly nodded.

"Thanks." He added.

"No big." Kim added.

"Anyway, food like that is part of the diet where I'm from. Believe it or not, we consider a loaf a bread to be a banquet." Yinsen said.

A wave of guilt suddenly rushed over Kim. She shrunk back some while standing there. Someone who never had a chance to sample food that Kim has eaten throughout her years? It was almost unthinkable to her.

"I would kill for...well, kick out some goons for some Bueno Nacho now." Kim very nervously said. She was longing for Bueno Nacho, her and Ron's favorite fast food restaurant. Even Nacos seemed very appetizing to Kim these days. And, she didn't often like them that much. Enough to eat if in a hurry and nothing else was there or something? Sure. Kim has done that before. But, it sure seemed more like nature food than terrorist whipped up chilli.

"What's Bueno Nacho?" Tony asked curiously.

"It's a pretty good place to eat. At least for me and Ron. They have tacos, burritos, chimmertios, nacos, nachos, and pretty much any kind of Mexican food you can think of." Kim said with a smile.

"Sounds like a good restaurant. I just got to try it first thing when we get back to the States." Tony said with a smile.

* * *

After a few days of building, welding, and wiring, Kim and Tony were marveling at their creation. It even was built with an improved electromagnet, much more advanced than the one Yinsen had created. They turned it on and saw that it powered up faster. It was a perfect replacement for the one keeping the shrapnel out of Tony's heart in every way.

"Hey Yinsen. Check this out." Kim said. She ushered their new friend over to them with a outstretched arm and a hand gesture.

He came over and saw what they built. Yinsen was clearly impressed.

"That doesn't look like a Jericho missile." Yinsen whispered.

"That's because it's a miniaturized arc reactor. I got a big one powering my factory at home." Tony explained in a whisper.

"I've read that a arc reactor supplies clean energy and doesn't create any pollution. This one right here will surely keep Tony alive." Kim pointed out with a smile.

"But what could it generate?" Yinsen asked.

"If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second." Tony explained.

"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes." Yinsen said. He sounded quite stunned.

"Yeah. Or, something big for 15 minutes." Tony added.

"Okay. Now that phase one is set, let's get started on phase two." Kim said.

"Already ahead of you, sweetheart." Tony said with a smirk.

"Now don't you start." Kim warned.

"Sorry. God! I like you when you're not bossy." Tony muttered.

Kim crossed her arms. She glared at him.

Tony gulped nervously.

"Well, get over it. I usually know what's best. No offense meant." Kim shot back. She sounded very nervous on the last part. That lightened Tony's mood considerably. So, he dropped the matter. At least for now.

He laid out what appeared to be a complex set of blueprints for Kim and Yinsen to see.

"This is our ticket out of here." Tony explained.

Kim squinted very hard. But, she couldn't make out all of what Tony said on the papers.

"What is it? I want to be sure it's perfect. After all, we only get one shot." Kim brought up.

Tony solemnly nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean. Flatten them all out and look." Tony replied.

Kim and Yinsen did just that with the papers.

Their eyes went wide at what Tony was planning to build. A giant armored suit made of iron.

"Wow. Impressive." Yinsen said with a smile.

"Wow worthy. You really think we could build that?" Kim asked.

"Hey kid. You said anything's possible, right?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Right Tony." Kim confirmed. She smiled back and nodded.

The three of them then went to work on the rest of their escape plan.

* * *

After twenty days of building the suit, Tony, Kim, and Yinsen decided to take a break. They were playing a game of Yahtzee and sitting on the cave floor. There were no boards available. So, they had to carve out some with some spare engine parts. The idea was all Yinsen's though.

Kim scored big on her first roll.

"Wow. Good roll." Yinsen said with a smile.

"Thanks." Kim said. She smiled back.

"You don't just got spunk. You're a lucky girl. You know that, right?" Tony asked with a smile.

Kim smiled wide a bit.

"Hey, when you get forced into family game night with your nerdy cousin Larry, you get pretty good...with...board games." Kim said. She trailed off some on the last part. Overall, she was reflecting on her family back in Middleton. "I do miss him. I miss Aunt June, Nana... My mom...my dad..." She sniffled hard and was getting teary eyed. "I even miss my little brothers...the little Tweebs."

Tony laughed some at Kim's nickname for her twin brothers. But, only some because of the obvious feelings Kim is having.

"What?" Kim nervously asked. By now, she knew Tony well enough to know Tony wasn't laughing at her.

"Oh. Just your nickname for your brothers. It's funny." Tony brought up.

"Thanks." Kim added.

She briefly smiled. She then heavily sighed. Before Tony can say something, Kim continued.

"You know, they idolize you along with my dad Tony. Daddy said that you never answered any of his letters." Kim brought up.

"Well, unfortunately, I have a company to run. So, I never had time for fan mail." Tony admitted.

Kim playfully punched his arm.

"You know, never is a pretty long time." Kim added.

"Hey. Don't worry. I'll apologize and make it up to your pops once we get out of here." Tony assured.

"Thanks. But, you don't really have to. Honestly, I'll just be happy to see them all again." Kim said with a solemn smile.

"I'm sure you will." Tony said. He put a comforting hand on hers. He and Kim solemnly smiled to each other.

Then, Tony turned to Yinsen.

"What about you? You still haven't told us where you're from." Tony brought up.

"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place." Yinsen replied.

"You got a family? Other than cousin Dementor?" Kim asked with a playful grin.

"Why yes. And just like you with your family, I will see them when I leave here." Yinsen said. He then solemnly smiled.

"What about you, Tony? You got a family waiting for you?" Kim asked. Tony was hesitant for a moment before shaking his head. "No? You don't have a wife or kids? How about cousins? Brothers? Sisters? Aunts? Uncles? Grandparents? Parents?"

"No." Tony quietly replied. He deeply sighed. "Both of my parents are dead. They...they died in a car crash. I'm the only living Stark."

Kim immediately felt guilty for calling Tony a rich smug jerk earlier when they first met. She only meant it as a joke. Even though there was some line of seriousness in her voice when she said that. Kim thought growing up without a family must be very difficult. She was so used to having a lot of family and good friends at high school to turn to.

"So you're a man who has everything and nothing." Yinsen solemnly reflected

Tony shakily nodded. He then left the table to go work on the suit some more.

Kim then got up and approached Tony. "Hey Tony." Kim said. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for calling you a rich smug jerk. Okay?"

"Nah. That's okay kid. You can think whatever you want about me. I'm sure there'll be a lot of men gunning for me wherever...I go." Tony said with a sad smile.

"Yeah. That may be true. But...in the time that we spent together... I...I have gotten to know the real you. You made me laugh plenty of times, you saved me from being fried by electric eels, you helped me and Yinsen put together our ticket out of here, and you showed you have a heart in more ways than one: Especially just now when we were talking about our families. I think it all points to you having a second chance at life. I just hope you don't take it for granted or not for granted." Kim explained with a smile. "Tell you what? When we get out of here...I don't care what car you come in. You're going to be added to my favor network."

"Favor network?" Tony cautiously asked. He knew what happened when he got Kim mad. He sure didn't want it to happen again.

"It's simple. I call people who have helped me and they give me a ride anywhere. You know...if they want to return the favor and can. I mostly use it for missions." Kim explained.

Tony smiled.

"I'd be honored to be, Miss Possible." Tony said.

Kim smiled wide at that. Yinsen solemnly smiled to himself a few feet away.

* * *

A few hours later, they went back to work. They were welding the suit's exterior and laying out the hydraulics to make it work.

They thought they had the Ten Rings fooled. But, they were always watching. That always made most any one nervous, when people were always watching.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"It doesn't look anything like the picture." The Ten Rings leader said.

He was away from Kim, Tony, and Yinsen. He was over by the monitors, studying the monitors and picture of the Jericho missile.

"Maybe it's been modified for a new year." One of the terrorists said.

"The tail is wrong." The Ten Rings leader pointed out.

"It's just backwards." Another terrorist suggested.

After a while of debating amongst themselves, they brought in the man and woman that Tony saw when the leader explained the deal to him and Kim. They both saw Kim, Yisnen, and Tony working on a hydraulic leg. But, it clearly was not part of the Jericho missile.

* * *

The leader shouted through the peep hole. Kim and Tony were welding something. They then got into position with Yinsen as the leader. The members of the Ten Rings came into the room.

Kim then gasped in pure shock at someone among them. She saw a woman who she recognized immediately. Tony saw her enter the room as well.

"Shego!" Kim realized under her breath. She was getting teary eyed. She sniffled hard some. She didn't want to believe Shego was right there. But, deep down, Kim just knew she was.

"Wait. I saw that woman a few weeks ago. You...you know her?" Tony asked in bewilderment.

"That's Shego. She's one of my arch foes and assistant to Dr. Drakken. What is she doing here working with these terrorists?" Kim brought up at a whisper.

"You tell me. There were rumors she was a hero...then a villain... I lost count on the Kim Possible fan forums. But, you say she's one of your arch foes?" Tony whispered. Kim almost smiled at mention of Kim Possible fan forums. But she just very firmly nodded. "Funny. I think she's a lesbian."

Kim tried hard to stifle her laughs before Shego approached her.

Shego had a evil smirk on her face.

"Hi princess. Bet you didn't expect to see me here. It's been too long since we fought." Shego said.

"Say Shego, doesn't terrorism seem above your standards? Not that you have any, anyway." Kim remarked. She smirked.

Shego went, "argh!" She made her hands glow. She would have tried to burn Kim right then and there, if it wasn't for the Ten Rings leader. He whispered harshly in some language. That was enough to calm down Shego a little. Her hands stopped glowing. "All right. Go ahead. You're paying me, after all."

The Ten Rings leader was clearly calmer. He seemed plenty calm. Too calm really.

"Shego, everyone, please! Let's all relax." the Ten Rings leader said in perfect English. Kim and Tony let their arms down. "The name is Raza. I am the true leader of the Ten Rings." The Ten Rings leader then evilly grinned. He approached Kim. They were soon face to face. "I must say Miss Possible, you look even more beautiful than what they say in the magazines."

"Raza, if that is true, then why are you doing this to us? You could have just given us a nice dinner if you just wanted a photography project." Kim pinpointed. She wanted to know the terrorist group's true motives. And, she thought joking a little might get him to reveal himself more.

Raza just chuckled before studying Tony's arc reactor.

"The bow and arrow once was the pinnacle of weapons technology. It allowed the great Genghis Khan the rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire." Raza explained. Raza then took a hurried look at Tony's blueprints. That worried Tony and Kim. But Yinsen told them in a whisper not to worry. "But, today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands and Asia. That's just to start. And soon, it will be my turn."

"Yeah, yeah. Take over the world, I'm guessing. But...why are you here?" Kim figured. She directed the question at Shego.

"Well pumpkin, it's like you said. This brings more money. Better than what Dr. D pays me. Like, seriously. Do you even have to ask?" Shego said with a confident wide smirk.

"Why have you failed me?" Raza asked Yinsen in Arabic.

"They're trying very hard." Yinsen said. But, from the looks on Raza and Shego's faces, they clearly had enough of waiting.

"On his knees." Raza ordered. With that, the terrorists forced Yinsen onto his knees. Kim and Tony looked on in horror. "You think I'm a fool? I'll get the truth."

"We're all working." Yinsen tensely insisted.

Raza used pliers to pick up a hot lump of coal.

"Open your mouth." Raza ordered.

"What does he want?" Tony asked Kim. Tony sounded jarringly casual about the whole thing.

"He's gonna try to burn the info out of him." Kim whispered. She sounded very shaken. More than she ever had before. As she watched Yinsen slowly but surely open his mouth for Raza. Kim knew that she couldn't just stand there and let those terrorists torture their new friend and mentor. Kim didn't even want to think about how too easily Yinsen didn't protest or shake much. She just had to save him.

"You think I'm a fool?!" Raza asked menacingly. He was lowering Yinsen's head down. "What's going on? Tell me the truth."

"They're building your Jericho." Yinsen simply replied. Even with the hot coal burning in him, and even with his reactive physical wincing, he still did.

"What's going on?!" Raza repeated.

"They're building your Jericho." Yinsen repeated.

Of course not wanting to give away the overall plan is part of the plan for him and his two friends.

"What's going on?!" Raza practically shouted.

"No! Enough!" Kim cried out. She was kicking the coal away from Yinsen's face. Kim was sneaking over close enough around the terrorists to get within range of the coal while Raza was torturing Yinsen. But, a trail of fallen tears tells another side of it all its own. Just as the coal was kicked away, the terrorists drew their guns right at Kim. Two of the guns were in awfully close range. Kim froze with terror. She tried hard to hold back more tears. But, she was already getting a strong notion someone knew her moves like a book. And, all too quickly, reality kicked in harder. Shego stepped in front of the terrorists.

"Don't even bother!" Shego barked at the terrorists. They kind of nervously put down their weapons. Even they were shaking some in her presence. "If anyone is gonna lay waste to Possible, that's my job! Anyone want to make something out of it?" Her hands glowed as she said the last part of her sentence.

"I'm not scared of you, Shego." Kim hissed. Although it was a lie, she sure didn't want to give Shego a bit of satisfaction. Due to her capture and current situation, Kim was very scared indeed.

"Oh, you better be princess. Because this is gonna hurt really bad." Shego said with a smirk. She then grabbed Kim by her shirt. Shego smirked as her left hand continued to glow. "And who says girls get to have all the fun around the fire?" Kim gulped very nervously. Shego was slowly moving and hovering her glowing hand around Kim's face. The green glow was burning hotter and hotter from Shego's hand. Past the sweat and steam and caving in trickling of tears, Kim struggled to still see past it all. It didn't help that some of the terrorists were laughing at Kim now. Shego then moved her glowing hand towards Kim's nose "You got to the count of three to tell us what's going on! Or, you're going to get a sunburn you'll never forget." As he watched, Tony knew that he couldn't watch any longer. Both of his new friends, Kim and Yinsen, were being tortured right in front of him. Plus, he needed both of them to finish their escape plan. "One...two..."

"What? Do you want a delivery date?!" Tony asked in a sharper tone. He made his way towards Raza and Shego, only to be stopped by the gun wielding terrorists. Raza and Shego then turned their heads towards Tony. Shego only slightly turned back though. Shego smirked as she continued to hold Kim by her shirt.

"Well, rich boy...tell me. Why we shouldn't fry them right now?" Shego asked.

Tony seemed like he was about to say something. But, he paused for a bit in the midst of Shego's question.

"I need them. Good assistants. You used to be just assisting Dr. Drakken before. Sure. You moved up in the world. But...maybe it's getting too hot in here for you." Tony argued.

"What? I'm not the ones being held hostage." Shego asked.

She gave Tony a weirded out look. Tony faintly laughed.

"Yeah. I don't know about that, but I can tell that you have some lesbian feelings for this girl." Tony quipped. That last line made Shego's eye go wide eyed in disgust. "You don't want to destroy her, much less kill her. Otherwise you wouldn't have anyone else to be secretly in love with." Kim giggled at what Tony just said.

"What?! You think I...ughh!" Shego said. She let go of Kim at the same time. "Let me get one thing straight, Stark! I like boys! I'm not gay! Point blank! And if you keep this up, I'm firing point blank at you." She then left in a huff.

Raza ordered the terrorists to release Yinsen.

"I almost had her. If she only stayed a little longer..." Kim whispered.

"Of course you did." Tony smirked.

Then, Raza approached them.

"You all have till tomorrow to assemble my missile." Raza warned. He and the other terrorists left the room.

"We need to leave first thing tomorrow. How are we with the armor?" Kim asked.

"Just about finished. Just one piece that needs to be assembled. I'll get started right now, be done by tonight, and we'll leave in the morning." Tony whispered.

Yinsen nodded at this. Then, the three of them went back to work on their escape plan.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day...

Tony was pounding on a piece of iron. It was the final piece for his suit to complete his, Kim, and Yinsen's escape plan. After about three months in captivity, it was time to put their ultimate escape plan into action. Yinsen was working late at night on putting finishing touches on the wires and circuity while Kim was asleep in her bed.

Meanwhile, Tony was sweaty from the fire over the iron. It was keeping him hot. He put it in the smelting pot for a few good seconds after he finished pounding the iron. He then took it out and revealed it to Yinsen. It was a mask, thus completing the entire suit. They were now ready to escape.

Tony then approached Kim's bed and gently awaken her.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty. Rise and shine." Tony said with a smirk. Kim smiled with her eyes closed. As she opened her eyes, she giggled. She held up her face some while still lying on her side on the bed. "Come on Kim. It's time to escape. You ready?"

"You know it!" Kim said cheerfully. Then, she remembered that she still had on the same yellow shirt with blue star and blue pants when she gotten captured. She was a little teary eyed. But, she held back some sobs threatening to push their way out of her throat. She smelled her armpits. She almost gagged with disgust at the sheer stench. She hasn't had a shower in three months. "Ugh! I'm gross! That is the first thing I wanna do when we get out of here? Take a nice hot shower in my house again."

Tony faintly chuckled at that. He held up his nose and smirked. Kim playfully punched him. Tony just faintly chuckled again.

"Really? Because that's pretty much the last thing I'm gonna do." Tony said. Then, he put his finger out in the air. "Oh. That reminds me. I made you something. It should complete our phase 3." He then tossed what appeared to be the Kimmunicator to her. "Merry Late Christmas Out of Hell."

Kim faintly laughed at that. She managed to just as quickly catch the Kimmunicator like device in the air. Then, Kim brought it a little closer to look at it. She smiled at what Tony made her. It did have some elements of the Kimmunicator, thanks to a few intact pieces. The rest very likely came from pieces of Tony's broken cell phone. But Kim liked the thought that Tony put into it anyway.

"I salvaged all that I could. A little ingenious improvisation. Luckily, there was one piece inside that thing still intact. The microchip that allows you to communicate with people and knows your location. Once we get out of here, just press the home button and we should get rescued." Tony figured.

Kim was almost to tears at Tony's kindness. After three months living in a captivity nightmare, she was going home to see her friends and family. Then, tears fell for a whole other reason.

"Actually...there's something you should know." Kim whispered. She sniffled hard. She gulped very nervously.

"What's wrong, Kim?" Tony whispered.

"Those...those are separate microchips. I...I don't even want to know what the terrorists did to the one inside me. But...Wade microchipped me and Ron in case something like this happened." Kim nervously recalled. She shivered quite a bit at the very thought of it. The last broken glass piece of her living nightmares...and blacking out over it. A hot tong over where the microchip in Kim would be. Some things were best left not remembered.

Tony sighed heavily into his hand.

"That's cold even for me. You really got to work on team building seminars." Tony muttered under his breath.

"Thanks Tony. Big help." Kim sarcastically said.

"I am, you know." Tony commented.

He faintly smirked.

"Kind of hate to admit it right now. But... You're right. Thank you for mostly being helpful tonight." Kim admitted.

They briefly smiled to each other.

"You're welcome." Tony sincerely added.

Then, Kim was putting on a determined face. She knew full well it was time for the plan.

"Alright. Let's go." Kim said.

Tony began by wrapping his hands in white tape. Yinsen set up the harness for Tony's polished gray metallic armored suit. Kim gathered some of the weapons they made themselves. Two of the weapons were a pair of crude metallic grappling hooks made from scrapped parts and cable wire. But, Kim was deeply hoping she wouldn't have to use the jagged ends to hurt someone.

Tony had Yinsen help him put on the inner suit. Then gloves. And then finally, the head scarf like insulation. The insulation was to make sure Tony was kept moderately warm inside the armored suit. Yinsen and Kim then helped Tony into the armor.

"Okay? Can you move?" Yinsen asked.

Tony responded by kind of quickly moving his gloved hands.

"Okay. Both of you say it again." Tony said.

"41 steps straight ahead. Then 16 steps..." Yinsen and Kim started to quietly recite the planned steps to escape out of the cave.

"...that's from the door, fork right, 33 steps, turn right." Tony, Yinsen, and Kim finished reciting the steps.

It was almost in unison.

All the while, Yinsen began to put the weapons into the armor. Kim kept her eyes and ears out to make sure that the terrorists or Shego didn't catch wind of their escape.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Shego came into the monitor room to check on the progress. After greeting the other terrorists, she saw that neither Kim nor Tony were on the monitors.

"Where is Mister Stark and Kim Possible?!" Shego tensely asked in Arabic. Her hand was already glowing.

One of the terrorists hurried over to take a look at the monitors.

"They...they were here a moment ago!" The terrorist said in who knows what language. He sounded shook when he didn't see Tony or Kim.

"I don't care what they're doing! Shoot them on sight. But, bring them alive. Now! Or, else." Shego threatened in Arabic. She gave a menacing glare.

With that, four terrorists ran to the workstation/cell with guns in tow.

The fifth one around was about to come too. But, Shego grabbed him by the neck.

"You! Stay here." Shego told the terrorist. He didn't argue. He just hurried over to the monitors.

Shego stormed out, with both her hands glowing by her side. Just then, Raza came into the monitor room.

"Hey boss...apparently not only did we get screwed over. But...but, I think that Kim Possible and Stark are escaping." The terrorist shakily informed him.

Raza then looked at the monitors to find Yinsen assembling something. And...it clearly was not the Jericho missile. Raza cries out inaudibly in rage.

* * *

The four terrorists then approached the door. They opened the peephole.

"Yinsen! Possible! Stark!" One of the terrorists yelled in English. Then, he began to shout in Hungarian. It was unfortunately a language that Yinsen did not know well enough. Tony, Kim, and Yinsen heard them and froze with terror, knowing they were about to get caught.

"Quick! Say something. Say something back to him." Tony whispered.

Suddenly, full realization was hitting Kim. She gulped very nervously. Being out of action for so long, and it was already biting back at her.

"Tony...!" Kim whispered loudly.

"What?!" Tony whispered loudly.

"He's speaking Hungarian. I don't...!" Yinsen was trying to say.

"Then speak Hungari..." Tony was cutting him off with words.

"You don't understand." Kim said. She deeply sighed. "I know Shego. She...is smarter than most villains in the world. She already knows."

"Well, shit!" Tony muttered under his breath. He clenched his fists.

"Okay. But...I'll try anyway. Might buy some time." Yinsen said. He smirked a little.

Tony and Kim faintly shrug in a why not kind of way. Yinsen shouted a word in Hungarian. But, that didn't stop the terrorists from yelling. The terrorists were continuing to try to take down the door without pause.

Shego finally was coming toward Tony, Kim, and Yinsen from a back tunnel. She laughed hard some to herself while Yinsen was trying to stop the terrorists. Shego would have come out sooner if it wasn't for her own demented self amusement.

What the terrorists didn't know was on the door there was a black device hooked up to a jar that blended well in the shadows. The terrorists began to force open the door when it exploded! The device was then fully revealed to be a magnetic door bomb. Kim and Tony had designed that in case they caught up to their plans.

"It worked. But now we're gonna have more...company." Kim nervously said.

"Hey Kimmie. That suit is cute. But, I still want you to go down princess!" Shego called out.

At the same time, she blasted right at Kim. Kim used both of her crude grappling hooks to fire up into the cave ceiling. At the same time, she jump side flipped out of the way.

* * *

In the monitor room, Raza and the rest of the terrorists witnessed the explosion. One of the monitors went black.

"We lost visual!" One of the terrorist yelled in who knows what language.

Raza began to shout vile language in Arabic. He waved his arms out by his side some with clenched fists.

* * *

Back in the workshop/cell...

"Keep working on the suit! I'm taking the fight to Shego on my own." Kim called out.

Shego laughed hard some, clutching her side.

"You? Kim Possible, you don't stand a chance against...!" Shego called out. Just then, Kim was swinging hard as she could from both cables from the grappling hooks...right into Shego. "Ahh!"

Both cables from the crude grappling hooks snapped off from the ceiling. Kim went flying and tumbling across a back tunnel from the sudden drop in momentum. Shego went flying even harder into a cave wall. Dust and a bunch of rocks caved in over her.

Meanwhile, Yinsen quickly finished assembling the suit. But, Raza and more of the terrorists began to run towards Tony, Kim, and Yinsen's cell with the intent to kill them.

Kim groaned hard. Her body was violently shaking some. There were plenty of new little scrapes and cuts over her arms from rocky cave ground.

"You need some help?" Yinsen and Tony almost called back in unison.

"No. I'll...I'm okay enough to keep going." Kim determinedly insisted. She somewhat shakily walked back to Tony, Yinsen, and the suit. But, she was still standing.

Tony smirked wide. He was clearly impressed.

"Great work, kid. But...how'd that work?" Tony somewhat nervously asked. He was pointing over some to the wreckage of the door.

"Oh, my...goodness." Kim very nervously said. She was sick to the stomach at seeing the bodies of the four dead terrorists. She looked like she was about to throw up.

"It worked all right." Yinsen simply said.

"That's what we do. Do what we have to." Tony uncomfortably said. He turned to Kim on the last part.

Tears were falling from her face. She was sobbing. But, before Tony could say something... Kim very faintly nodded without looking up.

"I...I know." Kim murmured under her breath.

Tony put his hands up in front of himself for a bit. He let out a very mixed sigh of relief.

"You...you know how to work a computer? Right?" Tony suggested. Kim kind of quickly nodded. She was kind of quickly looking up too. "Good. Initialize the power sequence. I'll talk you through it."

Kim shakily walked over to the computer while Yinsen screwed the final bolts on Tony's armor. Kim was shaky inside and out as she leaned against the computer monitor's edges. She let out some violent groans and sobs. She let more tears fall from her face. "You okay, kid?" His voice was even cracking.

"I will be! Just...just hurry." Kim insisted.

"Okay, okay! For starters... Press F11." Tony very nervously said. Kim did just that. "Tell me when you see a progress bar."

Kim saw the program beginning to boot up...and the progress bar that followed.

"Yes! I see it!" Kim practically yelled. She so much wanted to just escape from the dead bodies, the stench in her armpits, the guns of the terrorists, everything that'll be left behind in the cave.

"Press Control, I, and Enter!" Tony ordered. Kim did just that. She paused a little in between with violent groans. She wanted make sure her shaky hands didn't press the wrong keyboard buttons or that she didn't press the wrong key from her arm hitting it while clutching a stinging part of her body. Kim nearly hit a few wrong keys. But, she still muddled through. "Okay! Come over and button me up."

With that, Kim made her way back to Tony and Yinsen to finish the suit. All the terrorists were now running to the cell. Even Kim, Tony and Yinsen could hear it. Raza held off on coming just yet until he realized he couldn't see Shego on any monitor. He's now fully realized just Shego's planning isn't going to be enough.

"Get every other hex bolt. Nothing pretty...just get it done." Tony told Yinsen.

"But..." Yinsen started to argue. He sounded somewhat shaky.

"We already have more time than I thought. Just hurry!" Kim warned. She sniffled hard. She and Yinsen finished buttoning up the suit.

"Okay. Once it's done loading, I think we'll be ready." Yinsen relented. He looked at the screen. He saw it was moving a little slow.

It was only at 30 percent. And all the while, the terrorists moved closer.

"We could use my..." Kim started to offer. She was holding the cobbled together Kimmunicator out with a light hand.

"No! We need it at full power to get rescued." Tony pointed out.

"Sorry." Kim very nervously murmured. She was looking down as she did.

"Look. Try to cheer up. We're getting out of here." Tony reminded her.

"I am trying. It's hard. But...I am." Kim said. She was now faintly smirking past her teary eyed.

"Good. Make sure all the checkpoints are clear well enough before you both follow me out." Tony instructed.

"We need more time." Yinsen realized. He knew that if Kim and Tony were going to escape, he needed to do something drastic in order to draw the terrorists away from the cell. He gulped very nervously. He had hoped it wasn't so. But, in the back of his mind, he knew it was. It's why he almost argued about finishing the suit. Yinsen then turned to both Kim and Tony. "I'm gonna go buy you two some time."

Kim gasped as she knew what Yinsen was planning to do.

"Wait! Please! You can't!" Kim pleaded.

"That's right! We gotta stick to the plan!" Tony yelled. But, Yinsen was already picking up one of the weapons from the corpse of one of the dead terrorists. He began to fire it at the door wreckage as he ran out of the cell.

"Stick to the plan! Yinsen!" Kim and Tony pleaded. But, Yinsen was soon gone. Tony almost broke down sobbing. But, Kim put a comforting hand on his.

"I...I know. You don't think I do too? But...but, we can't. Or, all of this... It will be for nothing." Kim grimly pointed out. There was a chilling silence. Some more tears and hard sniffles followed.

A whole half minute passed. Then, Tony and Kim focused on the progress bar. It was moving faster, with the progress now at 50 percent. Soon, escape will be possible.

But, around the time of the current progress, there was a bright green glow that blasted through the last big rocks of a pile up of rocks. It came from a all too certain back tunnel. And, there was a loud argh.

* * *

More terrorists were charging towards Kim and Tony's location, only to be chased back by the gun wielding Yinsen, who was now shooting and shouting like crazy. He got as far as the entrance, only to stop at the sound of guns being loaded. He was surrounded by more terrorists, including Raza.

* * *

Back in their cell, the progress bar amazingly sped up for the final stretch. It finally reached 100 percent.

"Yes! It's ready!" Kim shouted triumphantly.

With that note, all the lights in the cave suddenly went dark. Kim got herself a pair of night vision goggles. She also got a flamer thrower for later.

Very soon after, more terrorists entered the cell and saw the dead terrorists' bodies. They were slowly and cautiously making their way around. They couldn't find Kim or Tony anywhere.

Then, one of the terrorist turned his head, only to be knocked away by Tony's suit. As soon as the terrorists saw that, they then started shooting to hit anything within their path.

After a few good seconds, they ran out of ammo. One of the terrorists spoke something in Arabic, only to be knocked away by Tony.

Kim then judo flipped another terrorist into a third one. All three terrorists groaned hard. Two of them were cursing in French and Latin.

Kim was in the middle of running charge for more of the terrorists. But, that's when she was tackled by Shego. They tumbled violently some against the cave floor. They exchanged fists as they tumbled.

But, Shego soon was pinning Kim down. Kim groaned violently against the cave floor. She tried hard to put the pain in the back of her mind. But, a tear fell from the sheer pain in her backside.

"You know, after all the times you've gotten on my nerves, I'm just going to kill you. But, I just have to know, any last words, Princess?" Shego asked.

She was evilly smirking. Shego had her hands glowing.

Just then, the sound of metal crunching and heavy footsteps echoed throughout the cave. Kim smirked to herself.

"Well, if I were you, Shego, I would focus on what's going to get you beat now," Kim shot back.

"Wha...?!" Shego started to ask.

She was quickly turning her head, only to be knocked away from Kim and knocked out cold.

"Nice timing, Tony," Kim added.

Kim got up.

"Thanks, Kim. But, this is how you relax?!" Tony called out.

Kim chuckled some. Kim was wearing a bulletproof vest.

She and Tony put together a bulletproof helmet out of some of the discarded iron for the battlesuit. It was wedged under a big rock for this day and kind of easily blended in with the cave side. Kim then grabbed her flamethrower.

"Ohh... Sometimes. It's good to be back to being myself again," Kim kind of all too casually said.

Tony kept moving, who had clearly been controlling the suit of iron this whole time. Tony chuckled hard a little at Kim's comment.

The last of the three terrorists started shooting, only to be knocked away by Tony and Kim. More terrorists saw Tony's suit and Kim. They began to shoot.

But, the shots just harmlessly ricocheted off. Tony's suit was bulletproof. So was Kim's vest. The effort of the terrorists was worthless. Tony and Kim kept charging.

They kind of easily knocked two terrorists out before they could try to fire. Kim then kicked a terrorist in the gut. That practically earned a thumbs up from Tony. Kim smirked back.

The Ten Rings members then began to run away. This was with one of their comrades still shooting. They then shut the door, hoping to trap them. They trapped their comrade as well. He screamed for help as Tony and Kim menacingly approached him in the dark.

Suddenly, his screaming stopped. The other terrorists looked shook. But they tried to remain calm.

But, Tony began to knock the metal door down. All the terrorists' calm went out the cave door. They got scared enough to just run away and not look back.

Tony finally knocked down the door, knocking out two of the running away terrorists in the process. Kim then saw some terrorists trying to sneak attack Tony from behind. Kim ran around some winding back passages of the cave. She used her kung fu and stealth skills to knock the sneaking terrorists out from behind.

Two hard groans were soon heard, followed by two more. Then another two more.

Meanwhile, Tony got one of his arms stuck in the cave's wall. He struggled to get his battlesuit's arm free. As he was trying to get free, another terrorist approached him. He tried to shoot him in the head, only to be killed by the ricocheting bullet. Tony then got his arm free.

By then, Kim had run back over to Tony. She was just somewhat out of breath.

"Nice. It's a lot of practical!" Tony proclaims kind of cheerfully.

Kim smiled toward Tony.

"Good. Now, let's find Yinsen!" Kim figured.

"Right. Good plan, Kim," Tony said.

"Thanks," Kim added.

They both knew it was their shared plan. But, it still felt good to Kim to say it anyway. With that, they both rushed to find their friend and mentor. They had hoped to also soon get free from the cave.

* * *

Raza loaded a RPG launcher. He wanted to make sure Kim and Tony don't leave the cave alive. He stood by Yinsen, who was badly wounded. Kim then finally saw him.

"I found him! He's right here!" Kim shouted to Tony.

Tony was walking up alongside Kim soon enough.

"Yinsen!" Tony shouted.

He saw him too.

"Watch out!" Yinsen weakly shouted.

He was warning his two friends of Raza. The Ten Rings leader then shot an RPG at them.

But, he missed.

"You think that's funny?!" Kim yelled.

Tony leaned back just in time to avoid the RPG.

Kim jump kicked off of Tony's suit to back kick Raza down in the air. Raza gasped some in shock. He was quickly starting to get up. He held back some violent groaning under his breath.

Then, Kim and Raza were wrestling over the RPG launcher. Kim kicked him violently some in the side. Raza groaned violently. He doubled over some. He reactively lost some of his grip on the RPG launcher. Kim yanked it out of his hands. But, he didn't get the chance to say much else.

Kim was pointing it right at him.

"Kim?! What are you...?!" Tony started to say.

"Umm... This is really awkward now. You sure a cut of the billions wouldn't...?" Raza wondered. He had his hands up.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. Also, as for your offer? I say hard pass," Kim pointed out.

Tony chuckled some.

Raza gulped nervously. He muttered something under his breath in who knows what language.

"Besides, I got something else for you!" Kim declared.

She turned the RPG launcher to face up. She launched it at the roofing in seconds.

Kim purposely was shocking Raza long enough to not have him suddenly start to run out of the way.

A big pile of rocks crumbled onto a surprised Raza, knocking him out cold. Unbeknownst to Kim and Tony, it also ended up disfiguring Raza's face.

"Real nice," Tony congratulated Kim.

"Thanks," Kim said.

Kim and Tony then faced Yinsen. And Yinsen's breathing was getting shallow. Kim's smile quickly faded at that.

"Stark...Possible..." Yinsen barely breathed out.

"No. No. No! Please get up!" Kim pleaded with teary eyes.

"Come on! Get up." Tony ordered.

They both had teary eyes. Tony had his suit's mask plate swung up.

"We gotta go. Move for us!" Tony insisted.

"Yeah. Come on. We got a plan! We've gotta stick to it. Please..." Kim said.

She did so with one of her best smiles. But her tears were still pouring out.

"This...this was always the plan, Possible. Please. Go," Yinsen revealed.

Tony looked down hard in his suit. Some loud sniffles could be heard from behind Tony's headpiece.

"No! Don't talk like that!" Kim cried.

Her tears were coming down all the more. She was leaning over the mattress where Yinsen was lying down. She was struggling within to stay mostly standing.

"She's...she's right. Come on! You're gonna go see your family. Get up!" Tony ordered.

He couldn't stand hearing Kim crying. He couldn't stand what he was hearing from Yinsen either. He was about to force him up. But Yinsen said something first.

"My family is dead. I'm...I'm going to see them now, Stark," Yinsen revealed.

That made Kim gasp and Tony's mouth drop.

"Please! We...we can't go without you..." Kim whispered.

She began to sob more. Yinsen then put a kind of comforting hand on her head. He looked into her eyes.

"It's okay, Kim...Stark..." Yinsen grimly smiled. "I want this. I want this."

A whole second went by. Kim then faintly smiled along with Tony.

"Thank...thank you for saving us," Tony said.

"We... We'll never forget you, no matter what," Kim whispered.

They both sounded pained. But, they tried to not seem it in their faces in front of Yinsen.

"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life. Both of...y...ou..." Yinsen was saying. And, with one final breath, Yinsen died.

Kim was sobbing kind of loudly, trying to get all her tears out.

After who knows how long, Tony slightly nodded towards her.

"You ready?" Tony asked.

Kim finally collected herself. She stood up with fire in her eyes. She threw the RPG launcher back down a cave passage. She just as quickly used her flamethrower to light it up, exploding it to smithereens.

Tony didn't say anything. He just very solemnly smiled over it.

"Let's go," Kim hissed.

A whole part of the cave was collapsing in where the RPG launcher was. Tony swung back down his suit's mask plating.

* * *

Outside the cave, the Ten Rings stood by with weapons, ready to take one final shot at Kim and Tony. Footsteps and quite a bit of falling debris echoed from within the cave.

As Tony's suit approached the exit, the terrorists began to shoot all their ammo.

But, it was no use.

After they ran out of ammo, Kim appeared with her flamethower and a smirk.

She could have just gone out there. But, she really wanted to be sure they weren't being sneak attacked by any terrorists left inside the cave. That was a big if of course. But, it didn't hurt to be sure.

"All out of ammo?" Kim confidently asked.

"Our turn," Tony very coldly declared.

And with that, both of them used their flamethrowers to lay waste to the stockpile of Stark weapons, the prototype production line of Kimmunicators, and the entire camp. The terrorists ran for their lives. They were clearly outpowered.

After making sure every weapon was destroyed, Kim hopped onto Tony's back.

"Hold on, Kim!" Tony yelled kind of loudly.

He started the rocket boosters. They took off away from the cave. They were finally free!

Kim let out a "Whoo!"

Tony chuckled some at that.

But, the flight didn't last long. They started to crash in the desert.

"Ahh!" Kim and Tony screamed.

That was just before hitting the sand mounds below.

Soon, Tony and Kim emerged. Kim was sporting a broken arm.

"You okay, kid?" Tony asked.

"Well...other than a broken arm and overall shakiness today? I'm good." Kim faintly smiled.

"Not bad, kid. Not...bad," Tony smirked.

They solemnly looked toward each other for a bit.

They knew Yinsen was dead. They knew they'd never forget him. But, at the moment? Kim and Tony were free. That was all that mattered at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for chapter two where we go back in time, 36 hours before Kim and Tony got captured. Feel free to comment on my story.


End file.
